This invention relates to a novel holder for supporting doors to be treated.
Various methods of refinishing doors, such as the painting of cabinet doors or passageway doors are followed. For example, the doors are left in place which means that the painter has to be very careful to avoid the hinges and other cabinet parts. Also, in this case, it is difficult to reach all the edges of the door. In another method, the doors are removed for convenience in painting but this means that the door must be leaned up against something or laid flat with the result that one side must be allowed to dry before painting the other side. This applies as well to new doors to be mounted.
Devices have heretofore been provided in an effort to speed up painting or treating of doors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,011 and 5,090,648 are concerned with an upright standard with right angle top and bottom arms that support a door vertically by upper and lower pins that penetrate the top and bottom edges of the door whereby the door can be rotated to paint or treat both sides without waiting for one side to dry. U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,960 shows a somewhat similar structure wherein portions of the support structure penetrate the door. In all of these patents, damage results to the doors which requires repair of the holes.